


Danganronpa 3: Boyfriend/Girlfriend Scenarios

by Lovely_Reira



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Dangan Ronpa 3 - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Girlfriend Scenarios, M/M, Romance, Scenarios, boyfriend scenarios, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Reira/pseuds/Lovely_Reira
Summary: I will be posting different scenarios for some of the characters introduced in Danganronpa 3: Future Arc! Please enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the chapter!

Introduction/Characters Involved/Infortmation

 

 

Hello all ^~^ the characters I'll be including will be:

\- Juzo Sakakura  
\- Kyosuke Munakata  
\- Ryota Mitarai  
\- Sonosuke Izayoi  
\- Chisa Yukizome  
\- Ruruka Ando  
\- Seiko Kimura

I may add more if requested. I won't be doing Tengan or Miaya though. It would be weird doing Tengan for me and we don't know enough about Miaya for me to feel comfortable writing her.

I will write them to the best of my ability but, if they go a bit out of character I apologize. If they do, I hope the scenarios will still be enjoyable for you.

I will be splitting each scenario into a boy side and girl side to make things easier on myself. I'll try to keep them coming out close to one another though.

I will try to keep the gender of "y/n" as ambiguous as possible but I may slip up a bit.

In the case of Juzo, if the reader is female then his sexuality will be considered bisexual. If this makes you incomfortable then I recommend you don't read his section when it is referenced. To stay true to his character, for at least the beginning, he has feelings for Kyosuke Munakata. It will likely be the same for Chisa.

Recommendations for scenarios are welcomed but, I do have the right to turn down your suggestion if it makes me uncomfortable or if I can't write it well enough to want to publish it. Also keep in mind that if your suggestion isn't published right away, it could be because I'm holding onto it for reasons or I haven't gotten to writing it yet.

That is all! Enjoy reading :)


	2. The First Meeting [Boy Side]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first official chapter! Expect the Girl Side to be out October 2nd or sooner, depends on whether I want to spoil you guys or not :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

Juzo Sakakura  
It wasn't a great day for you, everything seemed to be going wrong. Your hair hadn't wanted to cooperate this morning, you couldn't find your right shoe (you eventually located it within your laundry hamper), and as a result you had been late to class. It was a good thing that you were chosen to attend Hope’s Peak Academy’s Main Course so attendance wasn't a mandatory thing to begin with. But, you had tried to make it a point to attend every class. Now, classes were over and you had been on your way to the convenience store in order to pick up dinner when it had started raining. ‘Great, could this day get any worse?’ You wondered as you ran through the torrential downpour with the groceries you had obtained. It seemed that the universe decided to answer your question by having you collide with something...er...someone and send you and your groceries flying to the ground. “Watch where the fuck y’er going!” Came a snappy response from a gruff voice. You glared in the direction of the voice as you picked yourself and your bag up. Standing in front of you was three teens carrying umbrellas: a white haired boy who you seemed to have run into, a concerned looking girl with orange-brown hair, and a well muscled, well tanned guy with green hair who seemed to be the one who snapped at you. Who the hell was he to yell at you when you were clearly more affected by the incident?! “Go suck a dick, asshole,” you retorted angrily. The green haired guy clenched his fists, his nostrils flaring as he took a step towards you. “You little…” “Juzo! Play nice,” the girl scolded. ‘Juzo’ ignored her. “Let’s go, Sakakura,” the white haired boy said calmly but firmly and began walking away. Begrudgingly, the green haired boy ‘hmphed’ before turning away from you and following the white haired boy. The girl followed after them after smiling apologetically at you. From that moment you concluded that ‘Sakakura Juzo’ was an asshole that you wanted nothing to do with.

  
Kyosuke Munakata  
Being chosen to be on the student council of Hope’s Peak Academy was an honor. Having that on your resume along being a part of the Main Course would guarantee you a job practically anywhere. That is why when the opportunity was presented to you, you immediately accepted. You didn't have any special title in the council like president of treasurer but, you were apart of it which was enough to elate your parents when you told them. The only downside to this was that you would be forced to spend a good bit of time with the other Main Course students and perhaps a couple of the Reserve Course students (it was common that one or two exceptional reserve course students would make it onto the council). Now, it wasn't as if you had any personal dislike towards anyone there but, you much preferred to focus on honing your ability without the interruptions that came with bonding with others. You knew that if you made friends you would then be obligated to spend time with them and that would take away from the time that could be used improving. If you didn't practice then there was no way you could guarantee that you would continue to be the best. Even so, when it came time for the first student council meeting of the year, you made your way to the room where it was being held. As you entered the room, you checked the clock that hung on the wall directly across from the entrance that assured you that you were on time. Well, technically you were early but, your mother had always said that if you are early you are on time and if you are on time you are late. To your surprise, you weren't the first to arrive. Already there was a boy with silver hair and a pasty complexion. He dressed nicely and his light hair seemed to be perfectly done, not a hair out of line. His clothes were crisp, likely having been ironed that morning. His facial expressions even seemed calculated when he looked up at you, offering the perfect amount of surprise to see someone had arrived. He glanced at the watch he wore on his wrist to check on the time. Even that seemed to be done perfectly, long enough that it was clear he was actually checking the time and not just going through a motion, yet quick enough to show he was able to read the analog clock with ease. He pushed his chair back and stood up in one fluid motion before making his way over to you, offering a polite smile that didn't reach his eye followed by a hand. You couldn't help but feel that there was more to him than the perfect appearance he clearly strived for. “Pleasure to meet you. I'm Munakata Kyosuke, Super Highschool Level Student Council President.”

Ryouta Mitarai  
You had always been a curious child, something your parents had hoped you would outgrow. If you saw something that peaked your interest then you just had to stick your nose in the situation until your curiosity was satisfied. So when you saw your classmate, ‘Mitarai Ryouta’ carrying your other classmate Tsumiki Mikan into a building, you couldn't just ignore it. Mitarai had never seemed like a bad guy, in fact he seemed pretty anxious most of the time so to see him bringing the even more anxious Tsumiki somewhere was something that confused you. So, naturally, you followed the two of them into the building being careful to not alert them to your presence. They went upstairs into some room and you became even more worried for Tsumiki. What was Mitarai doing to her? Was he going to hurt her? Or worse… You crept up the stairs quietly, trying not to make a single noise so that they wouldn't realize they were being followed. When you were in front of the door, your ear pressed to the wood and your hand on the knob. Despite having coming this far, you were worried about whether or not you should actually go in. It wasn't as if you had any right to be barge in on them. For a couple minutes you debated leaving but, when you thought of all the awful things that could be happening to Tsumiki, you couldn't help but act. You twisted the knob and threw the door open revealing Tsumiki on her knees without her blazer, Mitarai standing in front of her, and...a skinny Mitarai sleeping in the the bed with a damp cloth on his forehead. “Eh?!? What the hell is going on here?” You shouted in shock causing all but the latter to turn in look at you with wide eyes. “F-forgive me Mitarai for making such a suspicious scene!!” Tsumiki bawled. “Please, Y/L/N, calm down. Allow me to explain,” Mitarai said calmly. You were confused as hell so you hesitantly nodded, sitting on the very edge of the bed, and allowed him to tell you the story of what had brought you all here. After you heard everything, you felt quite relieved that nothing suspicious had been going on. Suddenly, the soft noises of the real Mitarai waking up caught all of your attention. He seemed clearly confused as to why so many people were in his room. “So you’re the real Mitarai Ryouta...nice to meet’cha! I'm y/n!”

Sonosuke Izayoi  
Honestly, you had known about Izayoi Sonosuke for a while. You were in the same class, after all. You watched him from afar as he walked with his two childhood friends, Ando Ruruka and Kimura Seiko. It wasn't like you were a stalker. You just envied their friendship. Ever since you were young you had struggled to make friends due to you being so talented. It made the other kids jealous and mean. You had hoped that your admittance to Hope’s Peak would change that but, it seemed that everyone was more focused on their talents to make friends. All except for those three who were close knit and seemed to do pretty much everything together. At one point you had considered trying to get close to them but, you decided that there was no actual chance that you would make it into their group. So you stayed on your own, being friendly with your classmates when the opportunity presented itself. The opportunities didn't often present themselves. You had been sitting in the gardens on campus, reading, when you noticed a group of four reserve course students. “What makes them so special..half of their talents aren't even talents...or anyone could do them..” One of them said after spotting you. “What’s that one’s talent again?” Another asked in reference to you. When one of the four responded, they all laughed. “How does that even count?” “What a worthless talent!” Your bottom lip quivered and your looking down at the book you held tightly in your hands, fighting back tears. Suddenly, a series of surprised cries made you look up. You could see the blazer of one of them was ripped on the arm. The cause was a black kunai that now was lodged in a tree a bit behind the group. “Keep talking and the next one won't miss,” came a low threatening voice, followed by a higher one. “Such nerve you have to talk crap about a Main Course student when you are all just talentless scum that only got into this school because of mommy and daddy’s money. Now scram before Yoi plants one of his kunai right between your eyes.” Now standing in front of you was Ando Ruruka, Kimura Seiko, and Izayoi Sonosuke. "A-are you o-okay?” Kimura asked you, worried. You nodded in response. “You should stand up for yourself, don't let anyone talk badly about your talent. Especially those who don't have any,” Ando told you sternly before flashing a small smile. “Here. This’ll make you feel better,” came the low voice of the group’s male as he held out a pink macaron to you. “Thank you. All of you.” You reached out and took the sweet from him, taking a bite and, as he said, felt much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and suggestions are both accepted and highly appreciated!  
> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


	3. The First Meeting [Girl Side]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter! I will edit the spoken parts later to make it easier to read. I tried doing it on my phone last night and it didn't work rip me

Chisa Yukizome  
Something you prided yourself on was that even without your talent, you were an incredible student. You liked to feel that if something happened that would take your talent away, that you would still be able to get a good job and provide for yourself. So you attended the optional classes every single day, took notes, and aced every test. Your poor teacher couldn't get a break with you constantly asking for extra work and with your perfect attendance. They would always sigh and ask you why you couldn't just practice like the other Main Course students. You responded the same way every time. “I want to enjoy my youth as much as possible!” Of course, most people wouldn't consider tests and homework enjoying one’s youth but, you thought it was an important part of it. You actively sought out the others in your class when you weren't doing your work and tried to convince them to enjoy their youth with you! You would tell them that their youth was rotting away as they holed themselves up and focused on nothing but their talents! For the most part...you were shot down. But for each person you would spend a solid two weeks trying to break down their walls so that your class could all be friends. Up to date, your best success was with the student council president, Munakata, but, you knew that he only agreed to accept your friendship as a way to keep you from interrupting him daily. At least he was polite about it. Finally, you were up to your last classmate and your last hope. Chisa Yukizome. You were honestly very hopeful about her. She was a cheerful girl that spent her time with Munakata Kyosuke and Sakakura Juzo. Rarely did she enter the classroom except to clean it but, you knew that if you swayed her to your side that you could probably get her friends to follow and hopefully the others would give in after that. You happened upon her while you were at the store picking up another notebook as you had recently filled yours up. As you strolled down the aisles looking for what you needed, you saw a girl struggling to keep a large stack of items within her arms from toppling over. ‘Why wouldn't she grab a cart or basket?” You wondered and figured you would go and help. You walked over and casually took the top portion of the stack, which you were rather impressed she hadn't dropped due to the weight. “Here, let me help so that you don't drop anyth-” shock made you cut yourself off mid sentence. Standing before you was a orange-brown haired girl with a grateful smile. “You are Chisa Yukizome, right? I'm y/n! You are actually just the person I wanted to see. Will you enjoy your youth with me?”

Ruruka Ando  
Meeting Ruruka was something that felt like fate really. She came into your life when you had needed someone the most. You were absolutely distraught after having learned that your father had not only cheated on your mother but, was leaving the two of you for another woman. Hurt and anger filled you. How could he betray your mother like that? How could he just up and leave you? What had been wrong? Were you not a good enough child? Was your talent not enough? These thoughts plagued you as you sat on the seat of a park bench. How long you had been sitting there was a mystery to you. Apparently, you had been lost in thought long enough for tears to start falling without you noticing. “Hey, are you alright?” A sweet voice asked. For some reason those four simple words broke you and a sob ripped from your chest. “W-why did he have to do something like that? Why did he have to betray us?” You sobbed at the girl, despite knowing she wouldn't know the answers. How could she? The girl stared at you wide eyed for a moment but, at the word ‘betray’ it was like something clicked inside her, like maybe she understood. The girl sat down next to you and started gently rubbing your back as you cried into her chest. Time once again escaped you but, by the time you had run out of tears, the sun was setting. “I'm sorry,” you said, sitting up and wiping the tears away with the back of your hand. “It's fine, don't worry about it. I know what it's like to feel betrayed by someone...oh crap, look at the time! Yoi-chan is gonna get worried. I gotta go but, it was nice meeting you! I'm Ando Ruruka,” she told you with a smile before waving and running off. ‘Ando Ruruka’ that was a name you were always going to remember.

Seiko Kimura  
The paper in your hands read a name and room number that were simple enough that you probably could have remembered it within moments of looking at the paper. It seemed that your nerves mixed with your sickness were getting the better of you now though, as you couldn't help but glance down at it every few seconds in order to refocus on it. “Kimura Seiko…” You mumbled the name as you walked. The entire past week you had been sick with a stomach bug that you just couldn't shake. Eventually, your friend recommended that you go to the SHSL Pharmacist who seemed to always have a cure for everything. The idea of asking someone who you didn't know for help was mortifying to you and normally you would never even consider it but, spending an entire week emptying the contents of your stomach into a toilet at least once an hour was something that you just couldn't handle any longer. ‘I hope Kimura is nice…’ You thought as you arrived at the door where you were told she would be. Not wanting to barge in, you knocked lightly on to door. “C-come in,” a soft, shaky voice came as a response. You entered the room and spotted a nervous looking girl with purple hair. “C-can I h-help you?” She asked. “I really hate to bother you but, I've had an awful stomach bug and I was told you might be able to help…” “O-oh! Of course! I-I'll whip you up s-something! Give me a m-minute!” You let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Kimura! I owe you one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and feedback are both accepted and highly appreciated!  
> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


	4. The Aftermath of the First Meeting (Boy's Side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to publish. Whoops.

Juzo Sakakura:   
From that day forward, you deemed Juzo Sakakura your enemy. Luckily for you, he didn’t spend too much time in class. He preferred to spend his days beating on a punching bag in the school’s gym. However, it seemed that the universe liked to piss you off since you had been running into him quite a bit since the first time you met. Every time you passed by one another, you would glare at him and he was more than happy to return the favor. He also seemed to jump at any chance to annoy you. Everything he did pissed you off. What reason did he really have to be mad at you anyway? It wasn’t like you had meant to bump into that guy, who you later learned was the student council president. It had been an accident, really! And with the way he had spoken to you, could he really blame you for snapping at him the way you had? “What an asshole…” you muttered to yourself, not realizing that anyone was around to hear you since few people came around this area. That was part of the reason that it was your favorite place on campus to study or relax. A voice spoke from behind you.  
“Hm, what was that?” a vaguely familiar voice asked, causing you to look over.   
Standing behind you was the same guy you had bumped into..something Munakata, if you were remembering correctly. Worried that he had heard what you had said and thought you were talking about him, you quickly responded.   
“Nothing, nothing! I was just talking to myself!” you insisted with a sheepish smile.   
Skeptical but accepting, he nodded slowly, watching you with calculating eyes. “Anyways, I’m glad I noticed you. I wanted to apologize for Sakakura. He is a bit rough around the edges,” Munakata said.  
He didn’t actually sound all that apologetic. This was clearly more of a formality. Like when an owner apologizes for their dog snapping at someone else’s. They aren’t really all that sorry but, if they don’t say something it will reflect badly on them. The thought of Sakakura as some unruly dog made you smirk a little bit.  
“Is he your guard dog or something?” you asked with a raised eyebrow.   
To your surprise, Munakata cracks a smile at that. “I wouldn’t say that necessarily but, he certainly acts that way sometimes.”  
“Well maybe you should buy him a shock collar. Something with skulls so his ego isn’t damaged,” you joked. Well half-joked.   
Munakata made a noise, something that you chose to interpret as a laugh cause it boosted your own ego. Sakakura was an ass but, this Munakata dude wasn’t too bad.   
“I’ll have to invest in one.”  
He appeared rather amused. That was until a cheerful voice called out.   
“Kyosuke! We were looking everywhere for you!” the girl in their little group called out as she ran over, waving with one arm. The other was dragging a rather disgruntled green haired dickwad.   
The amused smile on Munakata’s lips slipped away. “Sorry. I needed to talk to Y/L/N for a moment. Thank you for listening to me, I’ll consider your suggestion.” Despite his serious tone, you couldn’t help but snicker at what he was saying.   
“What’s so funny?” Sakakura asked, seeming even grumpier than he normally did. You supposed the guard dog thought you were mocking his master.   
“Sorry, can’t tell you. It’s an inside joke between Munakata and me,” you said with a smirk, knowing that you two having an inside joke would likely bug him.   
It had the desired effect. Sakakura’s frown deepened and his eyes narrowed at you. Before he could attempt to get an edge in on you, you walked away with a wave over your shoulder and a casual goodbye to Munakata. Seeing how much you being friendly with the white haired boy annoyed Sakakura had given you an idea that put a smirk on your face. 

 

(A/N: Sooo I’m really sorry that literally no interaction with Sakakura has been positive and probably won’t be for a little bit. I promise it is making things aka planning for future scenarios super difficult on me so I hope that makes up for the waiting. God it is so fun imagining someone coming in and them and Juzo just not getting along even a little bit. Plus, it feels more realistic that the first time most people meet Juzo that they piss him off or vice versa. Writing for him is fun though.)

 

Kyosuke Munakata:  
You weren’t quite sure of how to feel about Munakata. Truly, as you watched him he both made more sense to you and confused you at the same time. Your assessment of him hiding something became evidently more correct. He was too perfect, too calculated. No normal person casually moved the way that he did, spoke the way he did, thought the way he did. It seemed that everyone else was too busy hanging on his every word to actually realize this. Not that you could blame them. The way he spoke was captivating. Despite the relative calmness of his voice, he spoke with such passion sometimes. He believed every word he spoke and never once appeared to have any doubt about whether the direction the student council was going in was right. He believed it was right, it had to be. There was something about him that was so compelling. You were focused on the deeper things though, as interesting as he was on the surface, you were far more intrigued about what Mr. Perfect President was keeping hidden underneath that calculated exterior. That was the part that confused you the most. You had run through plenty of different scenarios as to what caused someone his age to act the way he does. You considered maybe an abusive family had caused him to set up a mask of perfection. It would explain the way he seemed to know how to react to every situation. However, he never shied away from physical contact or yelling so you dismissed that theory. Were his parents perfectionists? Had he been trained in a way that made him this way? This was a popular theory of yours until you saw the way his parents interacted with him one day after he gave a speech to the students and parents. They doted on him so lovingly, seeming to be the type to be proud no matter what. So what the hell was it? You supposed a better question was ‘why do I care anyway?’ That question was something equally as hard for you to answer. You supposed it was because he was a challenge, a puzzle that your brain couldn’t solve for once. Everyone had faults yet, you couldn’t find one to attribute to him. Normally, you could write someone like him off as being to antisocial, focusing on duty and school work more than personal relationships. However, he had a fairly healthy personal life too with two close friends. He wasn’t rude or callous with the other members of the club, not even when faced with an idiotic question or suggestion. He had a clear idea of what he wanted but, accepted realistic suggestions and criticisms gracefully. You were almost convinced he was a robot programmed by the school to set an example. Honestly, you knew that you were dedicating far more time to him than you should. With a sigh, you pushed away the thoughts of him for the time being. For now you had to focus on the other thing weighing on you...the bags of supplies you were carrying towards the student council room. They actually weren’t all that heavy actually but, it was better to focus on them. You doubted anyone would be in the club room since it was lunch time but, when you entered you saw Munakata sitting with his back to you with papers, likely plans for some upcoming event, on the table in front of him.   
“Good afternoon, President,” you said casually and set the supplies down.  
You were met with silence. That’s odd. You eyed him carefully. Was he so focused on his work that he hadn’t heard you? His normally perfect posture seemed to be affected by his focus since he was more hunched over. No...that was more than hunched over. Had he fallen asleep while working? You walked over and shook his shoulder slightly to wake him up before anyone else came in. It was then you noticed the slight raggedness to his breathing and the light flush on his cheeks, his eyes scrunched. Your eyes widened as you brought your hand up to touch the back of your hand to his forehead. He was burning up!   
“He must have overworked himself...idiot…”   
Your normally clear thoughts were panicked. How were you supposed to react? It wasn’t as if you could carry him to the infirmary. You couldn’t leave him either. He would be embarrassed if you got just anyone to help. There was no way you could care for him here either.   
“Dammit…”   
Where were those friends of his when you needed them. The big one would be very useful right now. The sudden thought that it was very likely that Munakata had a phone with his number sunk in and you quickly checked his pockets. It didn’t take long for you to find it. You pulled it out and began searching through his contacts.   
“What was his name…?” you muttered to yourself as you look through his contacts.   
Thankfully, he didn’t have many contacts. His parents were there, some student council members, a Yukizome, and Sakakura. Yes! That was it! Sakakura. You clicked the contact and sent a simple message.   
‘In the student council room. Help.’ And sent.   
While you waited for him, you kept an eye on the student council president. So even he could get overworked. It seemed that your message had worked as it wasn’t long before a certain boxer came barging into the room, eyes panicked. He skimmed the room before his eyes landed on you and then the passed out boy next to you.   
“What did you do?”  
“Easy there, tiger. I’m the one who sent you the text. He’s burning up and needs to be taken to the infirmary. I figured he would prefer if someone close to him took him there. Tell him to stop overworking himself...he isn’t a robot after all,” you told Sakakura before passing him the phone and leaving him to take care of Munakata on his own. 

 

Ryota Mitarai  
This boy worried you constantly with his awful sleeping and eating habits. More often than not, someone had to force him to tear his attention away from his animating long enough to take care of himself. Usually it was you. Though the other Mitarai, who you had taken to calling Imposter or Ryotwo when you visited the real Mitarai at the same time in order to keep things from getting even more confusing, was also often trying to get the anxious animator to take breaks as well. It seemed that he had been trying for long before you. Though it doesn't appear that he had been very successful. After you introduced yourself to him, Ryota had been flustered and nervous for a bit. Honestly, he still got pretty flustered when you came over since he wasn't used to having a girl in his room, especially when said girl would bring him a homemade boxed lunch. Unbeknownst him, you specifically brought him boxed lunches you made since you had been easily able to get him to eat them. The first time you brought food. He actually attempted to refuse it.  
“I...I really can't take this...I have to focus, I don't have time to eat…”   
“I made it just for you though...I suppose it's probably for the best though. It probably wouldn't have been good anyway,” you said, sadly. Tears welling up in your eyes.   
His own eyes widened. “I'm sure it's delicious!” He insisted. However, when it became obvious that, that alone wasn't going to comfort you, he nervously spoke up again. “I-if it'll make you feel better...I'll eat it,” he relented.   
A happy smile spread across your lips, a couple blinks enough to get rid of the fake tears. “Thank you!”   
Was it manipulative? Yeah. Did it make you a bit of a bad person to play off his obvious anxieties of upsetting someone? A bit. It got him to eat though. So you didn't feel too bad about it. When the two of you spoke, he was very polite, as if afraid he would offend you or say something silly despite him never having done either in your presence. Of course, that could be due to the fact that he didn't speak much in general. Your attempts at small talk would often end in awkward pauses as you searched desperately for another question to ask him. Eventually, you gave up on small talk. He would eat in silence before muttering a thanks, never making eye contact with you. You weren't exactly sure what to say either so it wasn't as if you were much better. Around your fourth visit, you began filling the uncomfortable silence between you two by telling him about your other classmates and their weird antics. There was plenty to talk about on that front. The class of ultimates was constantly doing something noteworthy whether it was Souda failing to tear Sonia’s attention from Tanaka or Mikan’s latest accident. Even just talking about the lessons Yukizome-sensei would teach was fun since she was so bubbly. Sometimes you would just do your homework and complain about how you didn't understand it one day before coming in the next excited because someone explained it to you and now you could breeze through the small amount of homework that you were assigned. Today you were telling him about how the class had held another gaming contest. You had almost managed to win at a couple of the games that you guys had played this time. You figured that you confidently boasting about how much ass you kick at Mario Kart was probably annoying but, it didn't seem like he minded too much. That or he just didn't want to complain.  
“Of course, Nanami won in the end but, what else can you expect from the Super High School Level Gamer,” you mused with a smile, shrugging your shoulder in an ‘oh well’ kind of way.   
Ryota nodded, despite his focus on the food in front of him you knew that he was actually listening.   
“Next time we hold a gaming competition, you should come! You are technology savvy so you might have some chance at beating Nanami!”   
“That would be a bad idea...it would ruin Imposter’s disguise and then I might be forced to go to class daily by your teacher…” came his soft response, he glanced up at you for a moment before looking away again, fiddling with the chopsticks in his hands.  
“Our teacher. You are apart of our class too, Mitarai!” You reminded him.   
He didn't respond to that. You knew that he was antisocial but, you just knew that joining up with the class would be good for him! They would all accept him without a second thought and include him in their activities. Plus, then she could make sure he was eating enough without having to come here. Maybe all of their antics would tire him out enough that he would actually fall asleep at a reasonable time. There was no negative side to him coming to class. Part of you was tempted to tell Yukizome-sensei about him and let her take care of getting him to class but, you knew that forcing him wasn't going to be helpful. Ryota had to come to class on his own otherwise it wouldn't mean anything. Maybe you would get Imposter to try and give him delicate pushes when he was here as well. You were certain that you two would eventually be able to convince him to give it a shot! 

 

Sonosuke Izayoi  
To say that the little group of three that had helped you was odd was an understatement. They were a nice kind of odd. Kimura was a nervous girl who was constantly stumbling over her words. She was sweet though. Always worried about others and their well being. You hoped one day she would worry more about her own. Ando was a bossy girl, necessary for the other two to really be friends. She was the glue that held them all together. Charismatic and sassy. Sometimes a little manipulative. Clearly hiding a lot of insecurities. You liked her even so. She seemed to have good intentions most of the time. And then there was Izayoi. In the short amount of time since you had been included in the group, you hadn't really noticed too much about him. Of course, there were the obvious things such as his seemingly undying loyalty for Ando and his love for sweet things. There was also his incredible talent, his stoic personality, and his reflexes that led you to wonder how much he must have trained to become that way. But, all there seemed to be to him was the surface. With the other two, you could see more just by talking to them how much deeper their personalities and insecurities ran. You were fairly certain that they were clear to most people though, the girls weren't particularly good at hiding them. For Kimura, you could see how nervous she was just by looking at her. Ando’s insecurities were given away by her insistence that people eat her sweets (you were pretty sure you had put on a couple pounds by being around her). Izayoi though...he was a locked book to you. To everyone. Except maybe Ando, since they were pretty close. Though, for all of the whole stoic, badassness, all of that melted away when sweets came into play. Right now he sat in front of you, the most pleased look on his face as he chewed on a piece of chocolate cake that Ando had made. He chewed slowly, savoring the taste of it. Placed in front of you was a half eaten piece of the same chocolate cake, it really was heavenly. To Izayoi it looked as if he couldn't be happier. Kimura, on the other hand, seemed uncomfortable as she fidgeted in her seat, a plate of untouched chocolate cake in front of her. You weren't sure why but, she never at Ando’s sweets. When the plate in front of Izayoi was empty, he reached over and grabbed Kimura’s plate. It was your instinct to take the action as rude. That was how you were raised to believe. Part of you wanted to say something but, the relieved look on Kimura’s face accompanied by the way her entire body just seemed to relax stopped you. Unlike with the first, he ate this piece rather quickly before sliding the plate back to its original position. The fact that all of the pieces were eaten seemed to please Ando when she came back from the kitchen. It didn't seem to matter too much that Kimura hadn't eaten it, just that it was eaten. It made you wonder whether he had eaten the other piece to ease Kimura’s discomfort or to please Ando. Maybe both. Maybe neither. You honestly couldn't tell. He didn't seem to have any reaction to Ando’s excitement about her cake being eaten nor Kimura’s reaction. He did react when he looked up and saw you staring at him. It wasn't a big reaction; his eyes narrowed a little in confusion, his head cocked ever so slightly to the side, the straight line of his lips turned down slightly. You flushed slightly in embarrassment at having been caught and quickly looked down, mumbling an apology that was too quiet to hear anyway. By the time you looked back up, his attention was off of you but, he wasn’t far from your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I expected. Sonosuke’s took longer than expected. As a character, as much as I adore him, we don't have a lot of information on him. So I must have rewritten his 5 times trying to make him deeper right off the bat before deciding to invest my emotions of wondering why he does certain things and why he is the way he is into the reader’s character. Sonosuke is someone hard to read. He had some obvious things about him but, the deeper parts of him seem to be reserved for those who are really close to him a.k.a Ruruka. So, fair warning, his might not have much lovey doveyness until we get into the actual relationship part. A lot of his will be filled with my own headcanons for him. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions are both accepted and highly appreciated!  
> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


End file.
